


Home for the Holidays

by DellaBella



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaBella/pseuds/DellaBella
Summary: Gabriel decides to get a place of his own in London, and seeks out the help of Crowley and Aziraphale. (Honestly just some Christmastime fluff featuring my favorite Good Omens trio.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas fic with Crowley being unnecessarily worried , Gabriel being oblivious, and Aziraphale being the only one with a functional brain cell, is exactly what I need. Hopefully others will appreciate some holiday fun and fluff as well.

This argument had been going in circles for what seemed like hours now. Crowley had always known that angels could be stubborn as hell- Aziraphale had taught him that much. But the Guardian of the Eastern gate had  _ nothing _ on his boss when it came to downright refusal to concede.

“Absolutely not. No way. I’m  _ never _ agreeing to that!” The demon narrowed his yellow, serpentine eyes and hissed at the archangel sitting across from him on his expensive leather sofa.

“What’s the big deal? A Christmas tree would really cheer things up in here!”

“Why would I possibly want to ‘cheer things up’? I’m a demon. This is my lair. It’s not meant to be cheery!” Really, if he were a proper demon, he’d have thrown Gabriel out of here long before the argument devolved to this point, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. “Don't you have something else to do? Like spreading tidings of great joy and goodwill to men and all that.”

“Well, of course I have to do  _ that _ . The goodwill isn’t going to spread itself,” Gabriel replied seriously. “I’m trying to spread a little around here, but you’re being so damned difficult!”

“I’m a demon, I make things difficult. Besides, did it ever occur to you that Christmas isn’t really my thing? I mean, good for the humans getting redeemed, but that really doesn’t do much for me, does it?” He glowered at the angel and noticed a hint of remorse in the purple eyes staring back at him.

“Right, of course,” Gabriel muttered, sighing in disappointment.

Crowley turned his head to the side, feeling a pang of guilt. Of course Gabriel was excited for Christmas. He had been the one to personally deliver the Good News to the Blessed Virgin Mary herself. If anyone had a reason to go overboard celebrating the holiday it was him.

“Look, no offense, okay? It’s just not my thing.”

“I know.” Gabriel said. “But I just really wanted to decorate a Christmas tree. It seems like fun.” Crowley noticed a hint of a pout, and there was absolutely no way he was going to be guilt-tripped into agreeing to this ridiculous idea.

“Then get a place of your own to put a tree in!” Crowley said in a final burst of exasperation. 

Gabriel was quiet for a moment, his eyes bright as if he’d come to some sort of revelation. Crowley raised his eyebrow curiously.

“That’s a brilliant idea!”

“It is?”

“Yes, think about it! I would have somewhere to be when I’m on Earth for business. Just like you and Aziraphale have.”

“We’ve both been on Earth for business for the last six thousand years,” the demon muttered, leaning back against the sofa. “You’re not really here all that much.”

Gabriel frowned. “I’m here more than you’d think. I have a lot of important work to do!”

“Oh, I didn’t mean anything by it,” Crowley replied, feeling a strange and unnatural sense of guilt that he had somehow hurt the archangel’s feelings. “I just figured most of what you did was Upstairs, you know.”

Gabriel seemed to relax, and smiled reassuringly. “Of course. But it’s still a great plan. Then I can take you back to my place sometime, instead of always encroaching on your space.”

“Well, I do like that idea.” Crowley purred. He shifted closer to Gabriel, pressing a gentle kiss against his cheek before resting his head on the angel’s shoulder. “Find a place with a nice master bedroom suite.”

“Why do I need a bedroom? I don’t have to sleep.”

Crowley snorted and nudged him in the ribs. “No use playing innocent  _ now _ .”

“Yeah?” Gabriel laughed and wrapped his arm around the demon’s shoulders. “We can start apartment shopping tomorrow!”

“I can hardly wait.”


End file.
